1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a high speed, high density backplane connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,086 issued to Cohen et al. on Jul. 11, 2006 discloses a high speed backplane connector. The backplane connector includes a housing, a plurality of signal contacts and grounding contacts secured in the housing. The housing includes a bottom wall, a pair of side walls rising from opposite edges of the bottom wall. The bottom wall defines a plurality of passageways for insertion of the signal contacts and the grounding contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,886 issued to Winings et al. on Dec. 20, 2005 discloses a high speed backplane connector. The connector includes a housing defining a plurality of recesses and a plurality of contacts inserted into the recesses. Each contact has a pair of shoulders for being reliably secured in the recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,514 issued to Wiebking et al. on Dec. 30, 2003 discloses a connector including a plurality of contact modules. Each contact module has a frame and a plurality of contacts integrated with the frame. Each frame defines a plurality of air pockets for improving the impedance of the contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,883 issued to Raistrick et al. on Jan. 3, 2006 discloses a connector including a plurality of contact modules. Each contact module has a frame and a plurality of contacts secured on the frame. Two contact modules have a plurality of air pockets between the contact of one contact frame and the contact of another contact frame.
An electrical connector including contacts having improved impedance is desired.